supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans (Between Angels and Demons)
The Titans were the pre-Olympian gods, the twelve children of the Uranus (Sky) and his mother, Gaia (Earth), with six male Titans: Oceanus, Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Cronus, and six female Titans, called the Titanides: Theia, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, and Tethys. First Generation The original Titans were the children of Gaia and Uranus. *'Oceanus': Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans and Water. *'Koios': Lord of the North and Titan of Farsight, Intellect and Knowledge. *'Krios': Lord of the South and Titan of the Stars and Constellations. *'Hyperion': Lord of the East and Titan of the Sun, Light and Power. *'Iapetus': Lord of the West and Titan of Mortality and Pain. *'Theia': Consort of Hyperion and Titaness of Splendor. *'Rhea': Queen of Mount Orthys and Titaness of Earthly Elements and Motherhood. *'Themis': Lady of Conduct and Titaness of Divine Law, Justice and fairness. *'Mnemosyne': Lady of Remembrance and Titaness of Memory. *'Phoebe': Wife of Koios and Titaness of Prophecy and Mystery. *'Tethys': Wife of Oceanus and Titaness of the Seas, Freshwater, and nursing mothers. *'Kronos': King of Mount Othrys and Titan of Time and Agriculture. Second and Third Generations Although they are of this generation, the children of Kronos and Rhea are not counted among the Titans due to their rebellion, but the children of the other ten are still placed among them. Children of Hyperion and Theia *Eos: Titaness of the Dawn, Morning Red, Dew and Frost, Consort of Astraeus, Mother of wind gods and who sided with the Olympians. *Helios: Lord of Sight and Titan of the Sun, Heat and Measurement of Time, who sided with the Olympians. *Selene: Titaness of the Moon, Night, Lunacy and Radiance. Consort of Endymion, who sided with the Olympians. Children of Iapetus and Klymene *Atlas: Titan of Endurance, Consort of Pleione, Father of the Hesperides, the Pleiades, the Hyades, Calypso, Maera and Hyas, and Bearer of Heaven. *Menoetius: Titan of Anger, Rash Action and Violent Rage. *Prometheus: Titan of Forethought and Crafty Counsel, Consort of Pronoea, Father of Deucalion and Aidos and "Benefactor" of Mankind. *Epimetheus: Titan of Afterthought and Excuse, Consort of Pandora and Father of Pyrrha. Children of Koios and Phoebe *Asteria: Titaness of Prophetic Dreams and Consort of Perses. *Leto: Titaness of Demurity and Protector of the Young. Mother of Artemis and Apollo. *Lelantos: Titan of Air, Hunt, Unseen Movement and the Hunter's Skill of Stalking Prey, Consort of Periboea and Father of Aura. Children of Krios and Eurybia *Astraeus: Titan of the Dusk and Astrology, Consort of Eos, Father of wind gods. *Perses: Titan of Destruction and Consort of Asteria, Father of Hecate. *Pallas: Titan of Warcraft and Consort of Styx. Children of Oceanus and Tethys *Oceanid: Daughters of the Ocean. Important Oceanides: **Styx: Goddess of the River Styx, Oaths, Hatred, and the eldest child. **Klymene: Goddess of Fame and Renown, Consort of Iapetus, and mother of Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus and Menoetius. **Metis: Goddess of Wise Counsel. **Dione: Goddess of the Oracle of Dodona. **Doris: Goddess of Pure Water and Rich Fishing-Grounds, Consort of Nereus and mother of the Nereids. **Periboea: Goddess of Pastureland and Small-streams, Consort of Lelantos and Mother of Aura. **Electra: Nephelae-Goddess of the amber storm-clouds, Consort of Thaumas. **Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune. **Pleione: Goddess of Plenty, Consort of Atlas, Mother of the Pleaides, the Hesperides, the Hyades and Hyas. **Pronoea: Minor Goddess of Foresight, Consort of Prometheus and Mother of Deucalion. *Potamoi: Gods of the Rivers. Important Potamoi: **Achelous: God of the River Achelous. **Peneus: God of the River Peneus/Pineios. **Scamander: God of the River Scamander. **The East River Spirit. **The Hudson River Spirit. **Tiberinus, god of the Tiber. **Acheron, god of River Acheron. **Cocytus, god of River Cocytus. **Phlegethon, god of River Phlegethon. Children of Mnemosyne and Zeus *Muses: Goddesses of Science and the Arts. Children of Atlas and Pleione *The Hesperides: Goddesses of Evening and Sunset. *The Pleaides: Ladies of Plenty. *The Hyades: Goddesses of Seasonal Rains. *Hyas: God of Seasonal Rains. Children of Atlas and Tethys *Calypso: Queen of Ogygia. Children of Perses and Asteria *Hecate: Goddess of Magic. Children of Eos and Astraeus *Boreas: God of the North Wind and Lord of Winter. *Zephyros: God of the West Wind and Lord of Spring. *Notus: God of South Wind and Lord of Summer. *Eurus: God of East Wind and Lord of Autumn. Fourth Generation Children of Styx and Pallas *Zelus: God of Dedication, Jealously, Envy, Zeal. *Nike: Goddess of Victory. *Kratos: God of Strength, Might and Sovereign Rule. *Bia: Goddess of Force, Might, and Power. Children of Helios and Hecate *Circe: Goddess of Sorcery. Children of Boreas and Orithyia *Khione: Goddess of Snow and Ice. *Zethes *Calais Children of Thaumas and Electra *Iris: Messenger of the Olympians (Iris Messages) and Goddess of Rainbows. *Arke: Messenger of the Titans and Goddess of the Secondary Shadow Rainbows. Children of Lelantos and Periboea *Aura: Titaness of Breezes. Category:Titans (Between Angels and Demons)